dreaming of your love
by the love we have
Summary: Imagine, Adele's voice in Bella's body. the cullens found baby Bella in the woods and they adopt her, she grows to become Adele. writing her songs to the love of her life, Edward. they love each other but they don't know of the other feelings, telling the fans that she wrote her songs for the man in her dreams 'Edward', what is the problems they will face? future light lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**_disclaimer__:_**i don't own twilight, or the characters. and also **all the songs is for Adele. i just played**** the name and the songs and the** voice.

**summary: **imagen, the voice of Adele is in Bella's body. - so she is Adele but in bella's body -, she wrote songs about her love to Edward ' you all know Adele's songs of course'. the cullens found baby Bella in the woods while there hunting and adopt her, she grows up to become Adele. she is in love with Edward and he is too, but the problem is that they don't know what the other is feeling. Bella tells the world that she wrote her songs for the man in her dreams. what problems are they going to face?.

**i hope you guys like it. i know that the idea is ****weird. but please read.**

* * *

_**Chapter one: my Dream lover.**_

BELLA:

I was in a deep sleep. Dreaming as always of my lover, my inspiration, my heartache.

The only one that I couldn't have.

_Sigh._

Always on my mind, always a big part of my life. Always has and always will be.

Dreaming of his silky soft skin, his pink kissable lips,that bronze messy hair that i love so much, those gold piercing eyes, that can read your soul perfectly, knowing every little thing that goes around in my mind.

He says that I am the only one in this world that he couldn't read, but he doesn't need to read my mind. Just one look in my eyes and all my secrets is out in the open, still… he can't see how much I love him, how much I love every part of him, even the vampire part.

He says that he is bad, evil, a monster, have no soul, but… how can someone with no soul care so deeply for others, his family. Surly someone with no soul wouldn't have cared for the lives of the humans so much. He could have enjoyed the pleasure of drinking human blood, not caring about their lives one bit. But he didn't.

I always tell him that, but he never believed me. No matter how many times I tell him how pure his soul is, he never listen.

Mom says that Edward always had kept to him self before they adopt me, I find that hard to believe, though. I don't remember a time when Edward hadn't been there for me. he was always there when ever I need him, always taking care of me and making sure that I was safe. Although I used to think it was annoying when I was a kid, I find it so sweet now.

I had always been attracted to him, still do. But I reminded my self everyday that what he do for me is a brotherly love that's all. right?

I 'v been good at hiding my feelings for him all these years and it been easier now, that I am away from him, having my tours and concerts and all.

I try so hard to hide my feelings when ever I was around Edward or Jasper, for that matter, but I often slips. How do I know when I slip?. I always get the knowing smirk from Jas. So I think he knows about my feelings and what my songs is about.

I tell the fans and everyone that the one that I write to is a man that I always dream about.

And it's true, I always dream of Edward and our lives together, I even dreamed of the problems and the obstacles that we would face in the future and how we will get through them.

Some of my dreams are bad and some of them are good. And all of my songs are based on them. I always think of him when I sing them, I put my heart and soul in them and it's always for him.

I think the only way that I could let this heavy weight out of my chest is to tell the world about it through my songs.

He doesn't know about it, of course. But he never stopped asking about the "mystery guy" that got all the attention from his 'baby sister'.

_Well, dear brother. The mystery guy you always ask about is you. Happy? So you wanna go out sometime? You know, like a date._

Yeah that's real smooth. He will be exited, very.

Jasper had been dropping hints all around the house, about my songs and the words. I am starting to regret the songs I have made, but never my feelings for Edward.

I thought at first that it was just a crush and it will go away with time. But whenever I was away from him, I just … cant take it. The longing I feel every time I was away from him is just unbearable. I try to call him whenever I get the chance to, _even if it was just for a minute_ but it never would be enough, unless if he was really there, holding me firmly to his chest, kissing my forehead tenderly, and whispering softly 'welcome home, sweetheart' in my ear, and twirling me around in a circle till I feel dizzy. Indeed, it was home. Where ever he was, it was my worm cozy home.

It's never home if I didn't smell his sweet scent from a mile away, or feeling that familiar jolt of electricity that goes between aus when ever we touch, making me feel worm and tingle all around, or eating his famous eggs, that tasted like heaven, and he is the only one who could do it perfectly for me.

I remember when I was six years old, I was crying hysterically, because some boy had stolen my lunch and kept pulling at my hair until it hurt. I ran to Edward's opened arms and cried my self to sleep, that night he never left my side even for a minute and kept rocking me to sleep and singing my lullaby over and over again.

I felt so safe that night. I felt that nobody would ever dare to hurt me when I was in his arms. he wont let them.

It always 'v been like that, even when I got my first contract with this company.

He wasn't pleased to say the least.

He kept giving me stupid excuses of why I shouldn't take it.

My safety, of course was at the top of them.

I wasn't ready to leave my family, to leave Edward. So I was hesitated to except the contract at first, but to my greatest surprise Edward told me to except it, that it was my future and he should support me in this. When I asked him of why he was so objected to the idea of me being a singer, he told me that he was just going to miss me terribly and the house wont be the same as having me around.

I was, too. The idea of being separated from him was painful, unbearable.

The day of my flight to London, I was depressed. I didn't know how to be without Edward. I didn't even imagine that there was a life for me without him.

He was so sweet to me that night. Holding me in his arms until I finally fell a sleep and whispering sweet comforting nothings to me. And promising to call everyday and being there in every event and concerts I have. And he still kept to his words.

I smiled, sleepily when I heard my phone ringing. He always call's to wakes me at the morning.

I retched over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone, hurting my finger in the proses.

" I'm up, Edward" I said sweetly through the phone.

" Good morning to you too, love" he said chuckling softly.

My heart skipped a beat, when he called me his love. It always do.

I smiled softly and turned so I can lie on my back.

" Are you feeling any better today, love?" he asked with a concerned tune.

He's been like that since I told him that I am a little bit under the wither. He almost bock a flight to come and nurse me, but I convinced him to stay in forks. There is no need for him to come here really. Although I was dying to see him and sleep against his chest and feel like home again, I shouldn't drag him all the way to England just because of my whining.

" Yes, Edward. I'm actually feeling perfect today." I said chuckling quietly.

" Are you sure? Because if you don't I can totally …" I cut him off before he start it again, because I don't know if I can refuse his offer on coming here anymore.

" Edward, I'm fine. Really. One week and I will be home, ok!" I said, with a desperate voice.

I heard him sigh across the phone " Ok, sweetheart. If that what's you want…" he said in a low murmured.

There was a brief moment of silent before I break it " I miss you, Edward" I bubbled out. My eyes are watering and the ach was back in my chest.

" I know Bella, I miss you too. Terribly.. I mean everyone else does" he said, his voice was wavering a little, like he was at the verge of tears.

I closed my eyes, savoring his silky sweet voice, making it comfort me and giving me the promise of home.

" I do too, I really miss home" I whispered softly, eyes still closed. giving up on my tears and crying in silent.

**so this is it. please, please please leave me love and ****review. i am desperate here. if there is any questions or anything just tell me. and i hope to god that i don't be late for the next chapter. so, give me a push. **

**love ya. XOXO.**


	2. how i miss you!

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any ****characters, SM does.**

**Chapter tow:** (BELLA)

"We're waiting for you. We can't keep our excitement down!" Edward said, chuckling.

I chuckled.

" O, yeah ?" I mumbled still chuckling and imagining my vampire family jumping up and down in excitement.

" Yeah. You should see Emmett, he cant stop screaming his heads off ' Bella, is coming. Bella, is coming'. I swear that I am going to kill him some day!" he said with a loud groan.

" Awooo, his so sweet" I said in mocking manner.

"So sweet" he said with a light laugh.

We fell in a comfortable silent for a moment and I was wondering what he was thinking right now.

"So are ready for your interview today?" breaking the silent.

He knew everything about me, and he was always there for me whenever I need him to be. He never missed a concert or any party after that. He always supported me and he still is, and I loved him even more for that.

"Of course I am, but—"

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice was full of concern.

Always worrying.

"Nothing really, it's just that… well,… I was just worrying that they would ask me questions I couldn't answer and then what would I do? I cant just not answer, they will spread rumors all over" I said, panicking about the interview. Its not like I didn't do any interviews in my life. In fact, my life was full of those interviews, actually.

It's just that every time they ask me about my family, I get all worked up. I would be so nervous about saying something's I shouldn't say, like my families powers our what are they capable of.

That's one of the hardest things for me. I always have to be careful in every little thing I say.

Oh, you would want to know the reactions of people when I tell them my brother could carry a school bus with no effort at all. They would be … impressed. yeah.

"Darling, nothing is going to happen!. Just be your self … well, not quite. But you know what I mean." he said, laughing lightly.

I smiled slightly and closed my eyes, savoring his velvety laughter. already calm.

I sighed dreamily " well, I'm going to do my best in that" I said in an amused tune.

I herd a booming voice in the background and I started laughing hard

"Ugh, shut it Emmett. I'm trying to talk here" Edward said, in a very annoyed voice.

I didn't realize how much I missed my big, bear-like brother till I herd his loud annoying voice.

"Edward, would you please put him on!?" I said, still laughing hard.

He sighed loudly " fine"

"ADELE!" Emmett screamed.

I moved the phone away from my ears, afraid that I would be deaf by the end of this call.

"I told you not to call me that!" I groaned, loudly, annoyed.

I hate it when my family called me by my screen name. I don't know, I just feel that my family should be the only ones who I would feel comfortable enough with to really call me by my real name.

I feel very … what's the word?... regular when they call me Adele.

"Awe, little sis, give me some love. We herd your song, how is that lover boy in your dreams, I hope its not a wet dream sis" his booming laugh gone straight to my ear dram.

I blushed, he have no idea of the dreams I had.

"Shut it, Em I 'm going to kill you" I hissed angrily and at the same time embarrassed because I know that the whole family can hear him.

"Ouch, Rosie, I was only joking" Emmett said to clearly Rose, she must have hit him on the head as always when he make embarrassing jokes.

"_Stop embarrassing the poor girl. And give me that phone"_ Rosalie said through the phone.

I heard I loud groan in the background, and I wondered who that was.

"Hello sweetie, how are you, today?" she said sweetly through the phone.

I 'v always loved Rose, she cares for me and support me in every good choice I make.

"Hay Rose, I 'm good. How are you?" I said smiling.

" I'm fine. We miss you though" she laughed.

I frowned, why was she laughing?.

" I miss you too, but what so funny?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing actually, it's just Edward, being funny" she was chuckling, and there was a groan at the background.

I chuckled, my Edward being funny?, can't imagine.

" Our Edward?. What did he do?"

" I think he is going to burst to flams if I didn't give him the phone" she chuckled " I think Emmett is teasing him with his thoughts".

"Teasing him about what?" I said, confused.

"Oh, about Tanya." She chuckled more.

More confused!.

" What's Tanya got to do with anything" I said, with an angry edge in my voice.

Was she there with him?. Was she laughing and giggling with him? Hitting on him? Swaying her tall, blond, shiny hair in front of his face?.

Tanya and I never got along, because I know what she always wanted and she was determined to have what she wanted.

Even when I was like nine, she saw how Edward took care of me and spoil me and of course, she didn't like that. She wanted all the attention to her self but, she never got it.

When she first found out about the family adoption of me, she wasn't very found of the idea, and that only increased when she saw the way Edward treated me.

"Well, the Denali's are going to spend Christmas with us this year and you know how Tanya is. Emmett is finding a new material to tease" she laughed, not knowing that my blood is boiling right now at what she just said.

I tried to calm my self down and not take all my frustration and anger on poor Rosalie.

I took a couple of deep breaths and let it out, I felt more in control but not as calm.

"I didn't know that the Denali's are spending Christmas with us?" I said, coldly. Trying to fish for more information.

i liked all the Denali's, but one exception of course.

"Well, yes. They told Esme last week" she said, with a slight hint of concern coloring her voice.

"Oh!"

"Are you ok, Bella?" she said, worried.

"Amm, yeah. I'm totally fine" I answered quickly.

I heard grumbling and shuffling in the background and I heard my own calming melody, his voice.

"Bella, is something's wrong?" his voice was full of concern, but still very calming to me.

In that second, I just wanted to be in his arms, bathing in his heavenly scent.

_Sigh_, Soon Bella, soon.

I smiled dreamily " No, Edward. I'm great. Is Emmett still bugging you?" I said quickly changing the subject.

He groaned, and I laughed.

"He just doesn't know when to shut up" he grumbled.

I chuckled " Awe, Edward. Don't worry, Tanya is going to cheer you up when she comes " I said, laughing bitterly, trying to make the situation funny.

"I doubt that" he said so quietly, his tune was bitter, and... sad?

I frowned. Did I hurt his feelings? I was only joking.

"Edward?. I'm sorry. I was only joking" I apologized quickly, panicking about his feelings being hurt.

"I know, you don't have to apologize sweetheart" he said, tenderly trying to smooth me.

I sighed, relieved.

"So, are you up and ready for today?"

"Yup, I'm going to get dressed and go to the set right away" I got up from my cold king sized bed and straight to my huge closet that always remind me of my pixie sister.

"Ok, sweetheart. Good luck at your interview today!" he said, sweetly.

I smiled "Thanks, say hi to everyone for me."

" I will, I love you" he said tenderly.

My heart skipped a beat. Stay calm Bella, don't faint.

I sighed quietly, and rested my forehead against the wall.

"I love you too" I whispered quietly and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

Meaning every word I said.

There was a pass for a moment and a throat clearing next.

I wok up from my day dreaming

"Well, amm, I should go get dressed now so, …goodbye" I said in a hurry, afraid that I would broke down in tears if I heard his voice any longer.

" Amm, yeah. Bella?" he whispered lightly.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, afraid that my voice would crack if I raised my voice higher.

"Take care of your self ".

And the line was dead.

I stood there for a while trying to calm my self and wiping my tears away.

Longing for someone is very hard feeling to cope with, especially when you didn't see the person for 3 months.

One week. Bella, just one.

I pulled my self together and away from the wall and got ready for the day.

When I was done from everything I got in my car and drove away.

I picked my Starbucks up and headed to the set of the show.

When I arrived there, I was not shocked to see the crowds waiting by the door.

Now, I know better then to walk by the front door, so I drove all the way to the back and like they were waiting by the door a guy opened it for me.

I always hate it when people do things for me, I mean.. I have hands, I can open the door by my self. That's why I don't have a maid in my house, if I can clean by myself then why do I need to let someone else to do it for me.

I thanked him, and got in the building quickly before anyone can see me.

* * *

**please give me some reviews, and the next chapter will have Edward's POV and also Bella's.**

**please please, tell me what you think. love ya**


End file.
